


His Moony by madam_minnie

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:18:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's always sheer bliss with his Moony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Moony by madam_minnie

  
[His Moony](viewstory.php?sid=3571) by [madam_minnie](viewuser.php?uid=2)  


  
Summary: It's always sheer bliss with his Moony.

Categories: Bad Moon Rising > Drabbles Characters:  Sirius Black, Remus Lupin  
Genres:  Drabble  
Time Period:  None  
Warnings:  Slash  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes   
Word count: 119 Read: 174  
Published: 11/06/2006 Updated: 11/06/2006 

His Moony by madam_minnie

Author's Notes:

Written in an e-mail for [](http://dream-wia-dream.livejournal.com/profile)[**dream_wia_dream**](http://dream-wia-dream.livejournal.com/) to cheer her up after what feels like a long week in hell. :)

Leaning forward Sirius claimed Remus' lips in a feverish kiss. Their tongues met in the open as he undulated his hips and drove himself deeper into his lover. Swallowing his whimpering moan, Sirius broke the kiss and ran his hands along the legs now draped over his shoulders watching Remus claw at the sheets in desperation. He loved watching him like this. His golden brown locks fanned on the mattress, his eyes clenched shut as he worries his lip between his teeth and fists the sheets tightly. Loved claiming him over and over, driving himself to the hilt with each thrust and feeling his lover clench around him. It was sheer bliss... it always was with his Moony.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.thequidditchpitch.org/viewstory.php?sid=3571>  



End file.
